<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>DJ Got Us Falling In Love by S_L_Blake</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28014225">DJ Got Us Falling In Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_L_Blake/pseuds/S_L_Blake'>S_L_Blake</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, Oneshot, Romance, Slash, kiss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:07:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,046</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28014225</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_L_Blake/pseuds/S_L_Blake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>*ONE-SHOT* During the Yule Ball, after pining for Harry for some time, Terry decides to take a chance and admit his feelings, the question is – will Harry feel the same way?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Terence Higgs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Keep Calm and Write Something's Secret Santa 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>DJ Got Us Falling In Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicoDiAngeloLover7/gifts">NicoDiAngeloLover7</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello everyone, this is a secret santa fic which was part of the Keep Calm and Write Something (KCAWS) group on Facebook. This is for NicoDiAngeloLover7 so I hope you enjoy it. Thank you to my beta TheOnlyCeeCeeJ and my alpha Art3misiA for helping me with this. I do not own any rights to Harry Potter; they belong to J.K. Rowling.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Yule Ball was in full swing; couples were taking to the dancefloor and having a good time, enjoying the music that filtered around the Great Hall along with the festivities. Terry sat on the side lines, watching the boy he liked dance with Parvati Patil. Harry’s movements were slightly clumsy - it was obvious he hadn’t had many lessons, if any at all. He knew he couldn’t exactly cut in and ask the raven-haired boy to dance, Merlin knew how awkward that would get fast. Instead, Terry sat at the Slytherin table, nursing a goblet of butterbeer, tempted to just leave. He had no reason to be here, not really.</p><p>“You know you could just tell him how you feel, right?” Theo said, sitting down beside Terry. “Instead of sitting here, clearly pining for him.”</p><p>“Is it that obvious?” Terry asked, his light Irish accent almost musical in its cadence.</p><p>“To me it is, mate, yes. But then, I have known you for a long time and you deserve to be happy.”</p><p>Terry sighed sadly, running a hand through his short dark brown hair. “I’m just… Christ… I’m worried that if I tell him how I feel, he’ll push me away. That he won’t feel the same.”</p><p>“Well, the way I see it, there’s only one way to find out, isn’t there?” Theo replied, an encouraging smile gracing his lips.</p><p>Finishing the last of his butterbeer, perhaps in a way for some liquid courage, not that he was in any way drunk, Terry stood and looked at his friend. “Thanks, Theo.”</p><p>“No problem, mate, it’s what friends are for after all,” Theo said, smiling.</p><p>Terry walked towards Harry and Parvati, determination in each step that he took.</p>
<hr/><p>“Harry, I think you have an admirer,” Parvati said quietly, motioning with her head in the direction of Terence Higgs, who was making his way towards them.</p><p>Harry looked at Terry, his heart beginning to pound but he shook his head, waving away Parvati’s words as he replied, “No, I don’t think I do.”</p><p>“If you say so, but I think you do and let me just say that it’s nothing to be ashamed of, Harry. Girls can see things that boys like you can’t or perhaps that you won’t admit.”</p><p>“So, what do I do?” Harry asked in a hushed whisper, his throat dry as he swallowed, not knowing how to feel with Parvati knowing his secret – that he was gay.</p><p>“Just dance with him,” Parvati replied, smiling gently at him before kissing his cheek softly.</p><p>Harry watched as Terry closed the distance between them on the dancefloor and cleared his throat. “I hope you don’t mind, but may I cut in?” he asked, his Irish accent, making Harry’s heart pound even more while his cheeks flushed, but he couldn’t help it, it was just what Terry did to him.</p><p>“Of course,” Parvati replied, stepping away from the pair to join Theo for a dance.</p><p>Harry looked at Terry’s sky-blue eyes that he knew he could just drown in, not knowing what to say but Terry filled the silence. “Just follow my lead, Harry,” he said softly, his eyes warm as he put his arms around Harry’s waist.</p><p>Harry found his hands slowly went around Terry’s neck and they began to sway smoothly to the slow song that had begun to play, almost as if by fate.</p><p>“Why?” Harry asked, the one word loaded with everything he wanted to know without saying anything else.</p><p>“Why do you think? Because I like you, Harry, I wanted to dance with you and decided to take a chance.”</p><p>Harry’s heart skipped a beat at Terry’s admission but the warmth he felt for the boy was doused as he felt eyes upon them from all around. Even Ron was watching them, a look of disgust clear on his face.</p><p>Terry felt the way Harry’s body tensed and knew it was because they had an audience. Harry was clearly uncomfortable and Terry felt horrible and yet sad, knowing that this was just not meant to be, he shouldn’t have gotten his hopes up thinking that they could try.</p><p>“I’m sorry if dancing with me is making you feel uncomfortable, Harry. I can see that you don’t want to be seen dancing with me, so, I’ll say goodnight. I know who I am and I’m comfortable in my skin but it’s clear you aren’t ready to admit who you are,” Terry said, letting go of Harry and walking away from him, averting his gaze, leaving Harry stood in the middle of the dancefloor, alone and dumbfounded.</p><p>It was at that moment that Harry had to make a choice – the question was, once he did, could he live with it?</p><p>Terry had been a friend since first year. Whilst they had a competitive friendship when it came to Quidditch, outside of that Terry wasn’t like most Slytherins. He didn’t judge Harry and they got on well, that was until now. Harry had known that his feelings for Terry had been growing for a while, he’d just been afraid to admit it to himself, and in public. But now? Now, he had to go after the boy, to follow his heart and not worry what other people thought about the fact that he was gay.</p><p>“Terry, wait!” Harry shouted, walking quickly to catch up to the dark haired boy. He grabbed his hand, so that he’d turn and face him.</p><p>“Harry, it’s alright… I know that you…” Terry was stopped from finishing his sentence as Harry pressed his lips to Terry’s, kissing him softly.</p><p>Terry closed his eyes, holding onto Harry as they kissed, not caring if people saw or what they would think.</p><p>When they broke apart for air, Harry said, “I like you too, Terry, I really do. I’m not scared anymore. This is me, Harry Potter, saying I’m gay and proud to be so. Now, will you dance with me?”</p><p>Terry touched Harry’s cheek softly, smiling, and kissed him once more before nodding.</p><p>The pair went back to the dancefloor hand in hand amid the whistles and claps from Theo and Hermione.</p><p>Back in their previous positions, they swayed together slowly, content in the knowledge that they were finally together and very happy.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you enjoyed this, let me know what you thought by leaving a review.<br/>I’ll see you all soon,<br/>S L Blake x</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>